


Exhaustion

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Jumin's after ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Jumin needs to rest and be looked after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: It had caught everyone by surprise that day. Not just the RFA members, but the media too. The headlines were already everywhere online, and all said the same thing. You had received the news from a tired yet frantic Jaehee.Your husband had collapsed from exhaustion.





	1. First few days

It had caught everyone by surprise that day. Not just the RFA members, but the media too. The headlines were already everywhere online, and all said the same thing. You had received the news from a tired yet frantic Jaehee. She had arrived at the penthouse which you and Jumin lived in as husband and wife, eyes wide and completely out of breath.

That conversation would repeatedly play through your head as you sat by your husband’s side, running a hand through his hair.

“ _M- MC… There’s a problem, a h- huge problem…” Jaehee had to hold onto her knees for a moment, so you took hold of her shoulders and led her over to the sofa to sit down._

_“Jaehee… Take a moment to catch your breath, then tell me what’s going on.” Your husband’s assistant held onto her chest for a moment, before she pulled her glasses off her face and gave you an excessively concerned glance._

_“MC, Mr Han collapsed during a meeting from exhaustion… He’s had to be taken to hospital.”_

_“Wh- What?!”_

After a day of being monitored in hospital, Jumin had been allowed to return home under strict orders to remain resting in bed for a few days, and not to leave or do anything strenuous for a few days after that. When you got home with him, you were met by his father, who said that he wanted Jumin to take a month of sick leave so that he was fully recovered. You understood where he was coming from, and you could see the genuine concern of a father in his eyes.

You also realised why Jumin had been able to exhaust himself in such a manner after Jaehee had explained that his department had been rather slow during your honeymoon despite Jumin’s request, and he was trying to catch up on it all. No wonder there had been days where you had gone to sleep and woke up without Jumin by your side, he had been pulling all-nighters to get the work caught up especially after he had some staff members fired due to the lack of work carried out in his absence.

Now though… Jumin was asleep. You were so relieved to see him asleep. It made you feel better that the other RFA members were showing concern for him and offering you support though… Even Zen had made a personal visit after having dosed up an allergy medication so that he could stand being near Elizabeth just so that he could see if Jumin was okay.

You couldn’t believe that Jumin had allowed himself to do that to himself though… You had asked him to make sure that if he was ever at the office for more than eight hours to at least take a break and have a nap. You had even asked Jaehee to make sure that Jumin took care of himself.

This though… was completely unexpected.

 

 

“Okay, Elizabeth… Here’s your food, okay? Make sure that you eat it all up, Jumin will be really upset if you don’t eat, princess…” You whispered, stroking Elizabeth behind the ears as you placed her food before her. She had been refusing to eat recently, and had always gone to nestle next to Jumin in bed rather than eat her food. That meant that on top of making sure that Jumin remained resting and doing as the doctors said, you were having to get a very fussy cat to eat. “Please… Jumin will be better soon, I promise.”

“Meow?” Elizabeth looked up at you with wide eyes, so you nodded and then nudged her food closer to her. You sighed out loud when she ended up dipping her head down and started eating.

After a few moments though, you heard a sudden movement just behind you, before a hand rested on your shoulder. Worriedly, you turned around before biting your lip. Jumin was stood there with a blanket over his shoulders and giving you a concerned look.

“Jumin…” You stood up, and took hold of your husband’s hands as he glanced down at Elizabeth. “Why are you not resting in bed? You know what the doctors said…” After that, you moved your hands to the blanket, and pulled it further over his shoulders. Underneath his eyes were still dark, and his skin was still pale and somewhat pasty. “I… I don’t want you to push yourself again…”

Despite his actions being somewhat clumsy and uncoordinated due to his current levels of tiredness, Jumin pulled his arms around you and buried his head into your shoulders. “I don’t want to see you run yourself into the ground like I did, kitten… You’ve been insisting that you care for me and not the staff, whilst making sure that Elizabeth 3rd eats at the same time as keeping up with guest invitations for the RFA party…” He then felt his breath brush across your neck as he attempted to tighten his grasp. “Don’t make me contact V or Luciel, to have your RFA app restricted so that you take some time to rest yourself…” Soon, Jumin nodded over to the sofa to indicate that he wanted to sit down with you on it. “If you do not rest, MC… I will not rest until I exhaust you myself.”

You did as Jumin wanted then, biting your lip as you did so. You wouldn’t say that you were over-working yourself, but there was certainly a reason for the way in which you had been acting…

‘ _Some reports state that the entire reason Jumin Han ended up collapsing was because of his wife not taking care of him, and just staying behind in their penthouse whilst he slaved away at work and allowing him to just keep on working.’_

It wasn’t the case, but… Hearing that same thing over and over again on the ‘news’ and in ‘news articles’ was getting to you. They knew nothing surrounding the situation, yet they almost instantly put the blame on you…

“Kitten… Why are you crying?” Jumin’s hand fell to rest on your cheek, before your eyes widened. You were crying? Since when did you start crying? “Oh, MC… Please do not cry. There is no reason to cry at all…” He pressed a kiss to your hair, before he sighed and rested his forehead against your own. “Let’s stay here until Elizabeth has ate, and then both of us shall go to rest in bed…”

“O- Okay, Jumin…”

 

 

Jaehee: Oh, Mrs Han, you’re online…

MC: Jaehee… It’s just MC, okay? I’m not your boss, so you don’t need to call me that…

Yoosung: MC!!! How’s Jumin?!

MC: He’s… okay at the moment. He’s asleep whilst holding onto me from behind… His hair is tickling my neck.

Jaehee: So he is well? I’m glad of that.

Jaehee: I just thought that if Mr Han is okay… He would appreciate knowing that his father has eased some of the workload on our department.

MC: He has?

Jaehee: Yes.

Jaehee: **Including some cat projects.**

****

Yoosung: lolol good for you, Jaehee!

MC: Wait… He willingly took some of Jumin’s cat projects?

Jaehee: Yes. He said “If they mean that much to my son, I shall try to carry them out as best as I can as a gift for him.”

Yoosung: … woah.

MC: … woah seconded.

Jaehee: By the way, I thought that I should let you know ahead of time… He announced that he’s going to be visiting you and Mr Han tonight…

MC: WHAT.


	2. A lazy-ish evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while with my update for this! This is the problem with having too many ongoing fics... lol.

You had decided that, after Jumin’s father had visited you and your husband in order to wish him better and explain about the situation to do with the transfer of work and projects, you would sit down with Jumin on the sofa and do something quiet together. You let Jumin decide what the two of you would do, and he ended up requesting that you both watched a television program which he remembered watching with you when you first arrived at his penthouse, back when you had just joined the RFA.

It was… cheesy, to say the least. And on top of that, you remembered the exact lines from the exact scene which Jumin had said to Sarah before he kissed you for the first time. Again – it was cheesy. But then again, when he was allowed to be… Jumin was quite the cheesy romantic. If he could, he would organise a candle-lit dinner with you, and order a plate of spaghetti for the two of you, and make sure that you would both end up eating the same piece and meeting in the middle in what was basically a kiss – kind of like some film with some dogs which you remembered watching in your childhood. He also would end up leading you to a luxury hotel room, with rose petals across the bed and he would stand with you on the balcony and kiss you in the light of the full moon…

Yep, Jumin would be nothing but cheesy if he had the chance.

At the moment, you were going against the typical rules which Jumin had for the sofa. You were sat with your legs up, with your back resting on the armrest. Jumin was lying with you, his back resting against your stomach as he settled between your legs. Gently, you were running your hand through his hair as Jumin silently looked at the television. His hair really was fluffy… Maybe even softer to touch than Elizabeth’s fur. You could see him reach out for his phone on the coffee table every so often, just to check to see if there was anything worthwhile to talk about in the RFA messenger.

There was this one point though where you watched him open up his camera and he tilted his head back to look at your face.

“MC… I want us to take a photo together. This is the most relaxed we’ve been able to be together, and… It feels nice…” You could hear a slight tinge of regret in his voice as he spoke then. Was it regret that he didn’t allow things such as this to happen as often before he had collapsed?

When you nodded, you straightened your back as you sat up, and wrapped your arms around your husband’s torso. You then pressed a kiss against his cheek, and laughed quietly. “I’m not one to argue with capturing a memory with my sweetie…” However… You remembered that Jumin wasn’t too good with taking photos. “How about we both take one each, with the other’s phone? We can send them to each other later, but I think that would be nice…”

A few minutes later, you couldn’t help but stifle a quiet giggle at the blur on your phone’s screen. Elizabeth had decided to join in the photo taking _just_ as Jumin was taking a photo of you both with your phone, and it resulted in him dropping the device the second he pressed the capture button.

Jumin stared at it for a few moments, before he sighed in disappointment and leaned back against you once more. “I don’t believe that I ever will be able to take a good photo, kitten…” He sounded all hard done by as he said that, so you pressed a kiss on his hair. “Maybe I should have asked Jihyun for help when I had the chance… We haven’t seen him since the party, after all…”

“Oh, Jumin… Don’t worry! I’ll still love it, even if you don’t! Any photo which you take is priceless, they are so important and valuable to me…”

Then your phone went off in your hands. It was the text notification sound, so you knew that somebody was trying to contact you… but who? Zen, Jaehee, Luciel, and Yoosung were the only other people you had contact with, and they all tended to use the RFA messenger…

Your eyes widened when you noticed the message preview in the notification.

‘ _Is this Mrs Han I’ve got through to here? This is V, Luciel gave me…’_

“Jumin, I need to deal with this message… Do you think that you’ll be okay with Elizabeth the 3rd for a few minutes? I promise, I won’t take long…” As soon as Jumin nodded, you kissed him once more on the head before worming your way out from underneath him and walking into the bedroom. Once in there, you opened the text from to no longer unknown number.

‘ _Is this Mrs Han I’ve got through to here? This is V, Luciel gave me your number a short while ago. I’m sorry that I’ve been off the radar for a few months, but I promise that I’ll explain soon. I heard on the radio a few days ago that something had happened to Jumin, so I couldn’t help but be worried until I got back to the city… How is he?’_

You smiled as you read the message, even though it was conveying V’s glaringly obvious worries about Jumin’s state. V had come along at just the right time… Thank god for that. Jumin needed more company than just you and Elizabeth, as well as occasionally his father and the other RFA members… He needed a close friend too.

‘ _Yep, this is MC! It’s nice to hear from you, V! Jumin was talking about you just before, saying that he hadn’t seen you since the party… As for how he is, he is still quite tired at the moment. I was just watching the TV with him on the sofa, so he’s feeling a bit better than a few days ago… So, how are you, V?’_

Soon enough, you were in a full-blown conversation with V over the text messages.

‘ _I am good at the moment… Just… Blind. I’m having to use the text to speech feature at the moment… I’ve been worried about Jumin’s reaction to hearing that news. He’d always pushed me into having surgery to fix my sight, and… I don’t want to make his condition worse by explaining that to him.’_

_‘Oh no!!! V… Jumin would be even more worried if he found out that you were holding back such a thing from him for his sake!’_

_‘… I guess that you’re right… But anyway, there’s another reason why I needed to message you. I want to visit you and Jumin at some point… I’ve not been able to speak to either of you properly since the party, and I feel bad about that, considering that you’re the newest member of the RFA on top of my childhood friend’s wife, and that Jumin is as I said – my childhood friend… When are the two of you both available?’_

_‘You want to visit us? Sure thing, V!  We’re both free for at least another month, and chances are we’re hardly going to be leaving the penthouse, so… How does tomorrow sound?”_

_“Tomorrow? That’s good… I’ll be there at noon, if you don’t mind?’_

_‘Of course we won’t mind!’_ It was at that moment that Jumin arrived in the bedroom, looking tired and as though he would be out cold as soon as he fell into the bed. ‘ _Got to go now, V! I need to make sure that Jumin goes to sleep comfortably~ ^^’_

Slowly, Jumin settled himself under the bedsheets, considering that you had been able to persuade him into getting into pyjamas as soon as his father had left. You then joined him, and placed your phone on the bedside table. You then turned to face Jumin, and gave him a gentle smile as you went to hold his hands.

Seeing him fall asleep with such a comfortable look on his face was nice… You hoped that he would remain like this up to the point that V arrived the next day…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR-  
> I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYY-

Awkwardness was an understatement when it came to describing the current atmosphere in the penthouse. V had arrived, and upon the mention of him now having lost his eyesight… Jumin had been somewhat frustrated. _He had repeatedly tried to save his friend from this fate, but it was too late now… He felt almost useless._

There got to one point where even Elizabeth could pick up just how tense things were, and attempted to scratch V’s leg. Jumin couldn’t quite believe the situation, so he picked his dear pet up and left the room to take a few moments to calm both himself and Elizabeth down. That left you alone with V, who had a pained look on his face.

“… I don’t know how well you know this, but… I do have my reasons for not taking up Jumin on his offer of tending to my eyes.” V was fiddling with his fingers as he slouched slightly, presumably because of the deep sense of regret you could pick up from his voice. “When Rika left… The light in my life had faded away. I lost all sense of myself, and all of my confidence in my career… What would be the point of a photographer without a muse, without a light source? Losing Rika stripped away all that I had...”

“But it never took away from who you were, did it? Your past friendship with Jumin, the strong bonds which you formed with the other RFA members… I understand how you feel about the pain of losing, or at least almost losing somebody close to you… But it’s no reason to isolate yourself, and let yourself _suffer…”_

V tensed up, before shaking his head. “No, it’s not that I was letting myself suffer, it’s that Rika-!”

“Rika was the one who did that to you, wasn’t she?” Both you and V froze when the door opened, and Jumin appeared before you both. “Rika was the one who injured your eyes – whether intentionally or unintentionally – and that was the last thing she left you with… Wasn’t it? You let yourself go blind because _Rika made you blind, correct?”_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Night had arrived, and needless to say, Jumin’s state had slightly worsened. He spent a long while trying to talk to V, trying to get a simple answer to his question. Yet… V still seemed to not want to answer. Both you and your husband knew the answer to the question though, so even when the conversation changed topic to the future, there was still slight tension in the air.

To relax Jumin, you had decided to run him a warm, bubble-filled bath. You didn’t want him collapsing again, after all. You were obviously going to stay with him to talk to him, but you weren’t going to get in with him…

_At least until he started being annoyingly adorable, and nestling his head into your shoulder as he attempted to make you take your clothes off with him._

“J… Jumin, this bath is for you… Not me...”

“I am aware… And if it is my bath, I would like to have you in it to make it better...” One he had spoken, he stood up straight and reached for a stray strand of hair resting on your forehead. “My dear, you make everything better for me, so I believe that it is necessary for you to bathe with me… Now… Are you undressing yourself, or shall I have to do it?”

_So, you caved in…_

_Though it was good that the bath was distracting him from the previous awkwardness surrounding V._

Now, once you were in the bath and facing your husband, you grinned and Jumin gave you a slightly confused look. “What are you so happy about…?”

Making sure that your hands were dry, you reached out for a small box and opened it. “Jumin… Have you ever tried bath bombs before?” The look on his face of slight horror quickly let you know that the answer was no. “Don’t worry, they don’t explode… It’s more that they smell wonderful, and can turn the bath water many different colours!”

Jumin seemed highly curious now. He was quick to peer into the box in your hands, and picked up a deep purple one which was resting at the top. “It feels rather chalky. But… I don’t understand why it is called a ‘bath bomb’, if it happens not to explode...”

“Well… How about I show you what they do then?” You leaned forward slightly, and took hold of Jumin’s hands. “Right… Just lower your hands with mine, okay?” And so, you both lowered the bath bomb into the water, and quickly, Jumin’s eyes widened in surprise as it began to almost fizz in the water, and started to dissolve. “You see, it changes the water colour… And if you inhale...”

“It has a delicate lavender scent… A scent which is known for its relaxing qualities… Ideal for a bath… and what’s more, I happen to quite like this colour. I believe we may have to acquire more of these ‘bath bombs’ for when we bathe together in the future.” You smiled at his reaction to it, before shifting slightly in the water as he yawned quietly. “I might actually take a short nap whilst the water is warm… Please don’t allow me to sleep long though, I have a phonecall to make once I wake up...”

The talk of a call made you purse your lips together with concern as he leaned into you. “It had better not be a business call, Jumin.”

“But I have an idea for a project I wish to do when I return to work, and I would love for Assistant Kang to work on it before I get back...” You winced then. _Poor Jaehee…_ “Bath bombs… shaped in Elizabeth the 3rd’s likeness.”

… _You were definitely going to have to make this up to Jaehee now._


End file.
